Weapons
Weapons Weapons technology is starting to reach a period of rapid advancement; 1875 is in the “transitional” period between the percussion cap and fixed metallic cartridges. Cartridge-loading guns have only been the dominant force for a few years at this point and there are still scores of old caplock weapons being used. Even old flintlocks may crop up, especially Kentucky long rifles among old traditionalist hunters in the wilderness. While cartridge guns are the latest toys and have tons of advantages over previous systems, there are still incentives to using an old gun with loose powder and ball. Most prominent is cost and availability: remote border outposts and half-dead isolated mining towns may not have a box of .44-40 to spare, but they’ll probably have gunpowder, lead, and percussion caps and flints to sell and multi-part ammo will almost always be cheaper than boxes of cartridges. Guns using loose powder can also have the charge varied more easily by the shooter without needing to handload cartridges. Pistols Blunderbuss Pistol (1 inch caliber) Pattern 1738 Land Service Pistol (.62 caliber) 1796 New Land Pattern Pistol (.65 caliber) 1756 Elliott Light Dragoon Pistol (.60 caliber) 1716/77 Sea Service Pistol (.62 caliber) Highland Pistol (.52 caliber) Hollis Cheltenham Percussion Pistol (.47 caliber) Horsley York Boot Pistol (.75 caliber) J. Krider Double-Barreled Pistol (.45 caliber) Joseph Liverpool Double-Barreled Pistol (.45 caliber) M1808 (.58 caliber) M1816 (.54 caliber) M1819 (.52 caliber) M1836 (.54 caliber) M1842 (.54 caliber) M1855 (.58 caliber) Volcanic Pistol (.41 Rocket Ball) Smith & Wesson No. 2 (.41 Rocket Ball) Lindsay Young American (.41 caliber) Victor Colette Gravity-Fed Repeating Pistol (.42 Rocket Ball) Remington Rolling Block Pistol (.50 Remington) Philadelphia Deringer (.41 caliber) Williamson Derringer (.41 caliber/.41 Rimfire) Colt Derringer (.22 Short) Merwin & Bray Derringer (.22 Short) Remington Model 1866 (.41 Rimfire) Remington Vest Pocket (.22 Short) Elliot's Pocket Revolver (.22 Short) Remington-Elliot Derringer (.22 Short) Frank Wesson Derringer (.22 Short) Frank Wesson Dagger Pistol (.22 Short) Hammond Bulldog (.44 Henry) Colt Thuer Derringer (.41 Rimfire) Iver Johnson Eclipse Derringer (.22 Short) Sharps Derringer (.22 Short) W.W. Marston Pepperbox (.32 Rimfire) Remington-Rider Magazine Pistol (.32 Rimfire) Remington-Rider Parlor Pistol (.17 caliber) Revolvers Colt Single Action Army (.45 Long Colt) Remington 1875 (.44 Remington) Colt Open Top (.44 Henry) Colt Open Top Pocket Model (.22 Short) Smith & Wesson No. 3 (.44 American) Smith & Wesson Schofield (.45 Schofield) Moore's Patent Revolver (.32 Rimfire) Moore Belt Revolver (.32 Teat-Fire) Colt Paterson (.36 caliber) Colt Baby Paterson (.28 caliber) Colt Walker (.44 caliber) Colt Dragoon (.44 caliber) Colt 1849 Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) Colt 1851 Navy (.36 caliber) Colt 1860 Army (.44 caliber) Colt 1862 Police Revolver (.36 caliber) Rogers & Spencer Army Model Revolver (.44 caliber) Griswold & Gunnison 1860 Revolver (.36 caliber) John Walch Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) Remington New Model Navy (.36 caliber) Remington New Model Army (.44 caliber) Remington New Model Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) Savage 1861 Navy (.36 caliber) Butterfield Revolver (.41 caliber) Shawk & McLanahan Revolver (.36 caliber) Allen & Wheelock Navy Revolver (.38 Rimfire) C.S. Pettengill Army Model Revolver (.44 caliber) Cofer Revolver (.36 caliber) Wesson & Leavitt Dragoon (.40 caliber) Slocum Revolver (.32 Rimfire) LeMat (.42 caliber/20 gauge muzzleloader) Baby LeMat (.32 caliber/.41 caliber) Kerr's Patent Revolver (.36 caliber) Colt New Line (.38 Rimfire) Colt House Revolver (.41 Rimfire) Smith & Wesson No. 1 (.22 Short) Smith & Wesson No. 2 Army (.32 Long Rimfire) Reid Knuckle-Duster (.22 Short) Aetna Arms Company Revolver (.22 Short) Starr Army Revolver (.44 caliber) Mangeot & Comblain Revolver (.44 caliber) Whitney Navy Revolver (.36 caliber) Whitney-Beals Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) Merwin & Bray Plant's Patent Revolver (.42 Cupfire) Beaumont-Adams (.45 Webley) Webley RIC (.44 Webley) British Bulldog (.44 Webley) Tranter (.44 caliber) Tranter Model 1868 (.45 Webley) Tranter Man-Stopper (.577 Boxer) Lefaucheux M1854 (12mm Lefaucheux) Allen & Thurber Pepperbox (.31 caliber) Rupertus Model 8 Pepperbox (.22 Short) Shotguns Blunderbuss (2.5 inch caliber) Double-Barreled Caplock Shotgun (10 Gauge) Remington Hammer Lifter (10 Gauge) Eclipse Meteor (10 Gauge) Loomis IXL No. 15 (12 Gauge) Colt Model 1855 (10 Gauge) Roper Revolving Shotgun (12 Gauge) Muskets Brown Bess (.75 caliber) Charleville M1763 (.69 caliber) Charleville M1766 (.69 caliber) Charleville M1777 (.69 caliber) Charleville M1777 Carbine (.69 caliber) Nock's Volley Gun (.55 caliber) Springfield Model 1795 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1812 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1816 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1822 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1840 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1842 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1847 Musketoon (.69 caliber) Rifles 1792 Contract Rifle (.49 caliber) Baker Rifle (.625 caliber) Ball & Williams Ballard Rifle (.44 Rimfire) Burnside Carbine (.54 Burnside) Cofer Rampart Rifle (.40 Cofer) Colt Model 1861 Special Musket (.58 caliber) Colt Model 1855 Revolving Carbine (.44 caliber) Colt Model 1855 Sporting Rifle (.56 caliber) Evans Rifle (.44 Evans) Gallager Carbine (.525 Gallager) Greene Carbine (.54 caliber) Greene Rifle (.54 caliber) Gwyn & Campbell Union Carbine (.52 caliber) Harper's Ferry Model 1803 (.525 caliber) Hawken Rifle (.50 caliber) Henry Rifle (.44 Henry) Jäger Rifle (.54 caliber) Jenks Carbine (.54 caliber) Joslyn Model 1862 Carbine (.54 Joslyn) Joslyn Model 1864 Carbine (.56-52 Spencer) Kentucky Rifle (.45 caliber) LeMat Carbine (11mm French Ordnance) Lorenz Rifle (.54 caliber) M1814 Common Rifle (.54 caliber) M1819 Hall Rifle (.525 caliber) M1841 Mississippi Rifle (.58 caliber) Morse Carbine (.50 Morse) Palmer Carbine (.56-50 Spencer) Pattern 1851 Minié Rifle (.702 caliber) Pattern 1853 Enfield (.577 caliber) Peabody 1862 Carbine (.50 Rimfire) Porter Turret Rifle (.40 caliber) Remington Rolling Block Rifle (.45-70 Government) Remington Rolling Block Carbine (.50-70 Government) Remington No. 1 Long Range Creedmoor (.44-90 Remington Special) Remington Split Breech Carbine (.56-50 Spencer) Richmond 1862 Carbine (.58 caliber) Sharps & Hankins Model 1862 Navy Carbine (.52 caliber) Sharps Model 1851 Martial Carbine (.52 caliber) Sharps Model 1852 Carbine (.52 caliber) Sharps Model 1853 Sporting Rifle (.52 caliber) Sharps Model 1874 Sporting Rifle (.50-90 Sharps) Sharps Model 1874 Creedmoor Rifle (.45-70 Government) Smith Carbine (.50 Smith) Spencer Model 1860 Rifle (.56-56 Spencer) Spencer Model 1860 Carbine (.56-56 Spencer) Spencer Model 1865 Carbine (.56-50 Spencer) Springfield Model 1861 (.58 caliber) Springfield Model 1861 Blanket Gun (.58 caliber) Springfield Model 1866 (.50-70 Government) Springfield Model 1868 (.50-70 Government) Springfield Model 1869 Cadet Rifle (.50-70 Government) Springfield Model 1870 Remington-Navy Rifle (.50-70 Government) Springfield Model 1873 (.45-70 Government) Springfield Model 1873 Carbine (.45-70 Government) Springfield Model 1875 Officer's Model (.45-70 Government) Starr Carbine (.54 caliber) Volcanic Rifle (.41 Rocket Ball) Whitworth Rifle (.451 caliber) Winchester Model 1866 (.44 Henry) Winchester Model 1873 (.44-40 Winchester) Mechanical Machine Guns Agar Gun (.58 caliber) Billinghurst Requa Battery (.58 caliber) Gardner Gun (.45-70 Government) Gatling Model 1866 (.50-70 Government) Gatling Model 1874 (.45-70 Government) Gatling Model 1874 Camel Gun (.45-70 Government) Cannons 3-Inch Ordnance Rifle (3 inch bolt) 10-Pounder Parrott Rifle (10 pound bolt) M1829 32-Pounder Gun (32 pound bolt) M1841 Mountain Howitzer (12 pound ball) M1841 6-Pounder Gun (6 pound ball) M1857 12-Pounder Napoleon (12 pound ball)